Brother
Brother was a powerful demon of presumably high standing (while not confirmed he may have been high nobility in Hell / from the Second Circle). He is the literal brother of Bluebird. It seemed that Brother may have hated humans in the past due to what happened to his brother Bluebird. He wielded the Two Thousand Blades ability. Demon's Fall Arc Brother supposedly heard of the situation in Glemoor (Angels appearing) and made efforts to figure out how to deal with it (some fourth guy may have told him but it isn't confirmed. He may have just heard of it himself). Brother would first appear to Lapita's Majestic Hero Squad, heavily injuring them and ending their encounter with Gant Spade. He would take them prisoner and move them to some new location over the course of a few days (although he does callously choose to let some of his followers finish off one of the squad). During this time Brother would interact with the squad of prisoners so they could get to know each other (telling them of Bluebird and his own history). He admits to the group that he made a terrible mistake and how Lapita (their captain) shouldn't have been slain (which may have extended to the other squad member that fell as well) saying that Lapita would have been able to assist them in the upcoming battle (based on his accounts it is implied that Brother may have faced Lapita once before under more hostile circumstances and was forced to retreat). After some more travelling, Brother's convoy (consisting of Gant Spade, Meosk, and some other demons) would meet with the convoy of Prince Lake. Brother, bearing hostages, had come to parlay. Brother and Prince Lake decide to join their forces together to face the Angel threat that appeared in Glemoor. From here Brother would release the prisoners and they were allowed to go where they wished. Even though they decided to work together, Brother suspected that Prince Lake would betray him and would also make plans to betray him as well. He would request the assistance of The Lich Morse Landorf to move his army and help him secure the city (and wipe out the human forces) when the Angel threat was defeated (stating that he would return Coelica to him in return). Dark Princess Arc Brother's Angel Slaying Squad (which also now consisted of some of Lake's group) would arrive in Glemoor and scour the city looking for hostile Angels. During their search, they would be ambushed by Erwin / Cat who would start striking down Demons. Things would become worse as the Angel known as Mtlv would appear and cause havoc. Most of the demons would flee away and Brother would lose one of his arms in the struggle. Luckily, the other members of the squad are able to overcome Mtlv and slay him. After recovering (Cat had gotten away), the squad decided to investigate a strange beacon of light that was in the city. When they approach it, things would start going bad as members of the squad suddenly started dying. Brother would be one of those who would be killed during this. After the survivors of the event escape, The Center (who had been projecting himself(?) within the beacon) would take control of Brother's corpse to attack people...granted at this point Brother himself was already slain. Category:ITD5 Characters